2012-09-29 Lois Lane: JLA
The Hall of Justice, early evening. There has been a fight going on inside the General's office ever since Superman was asked to attend a meeting there several hours ago. The soundproofed room couldn't quite contain the yelling, though it has muffled the noise, and made the voices indistinct. More than one person has paused in passing, glancing at the door. Superman emerges, holding the door open with a scowl on his face as he turns one last time to speak to the man inside. "If you want to tell the world you fired me, because I'm an alien, then so be it, General. But I will /not/ resign so you can save face." And with that, the Man of Steel closes the door rather roughly, rattling the stout wood in it's frame. Kal-El looks around, taking a deep breath. He looks around, and seems to realize that people in the lobby might have heard that, and he offers a sheepish grin. "What a thing to walk in on," Tasmanian Devil, newest member of the JLA, has just walked into the lobby. Messenger bag on his shoulders, he's bringing clothes to store at the Hall of Justice in case of wardrobe emergencies. Heading over towards Superman, he offers a wave. "Trouble with our friends in green?" "Instead, we can all resign at once if Registration goes into effect." Colossus says, coming down the hall from the other direction. Or if the President signs it since the ACLU would probably immediately file an injunction. "Congratulations on joining, Taz." Hoping to get some sort of official statement from members of the JLA on the Registration Act being proposed, along with following up with Colossus on their trip to the Ukraine, as well as check on the scuttlebutt of there being a new member, Lois Lane has used her press pass and her military contacts (thanks, Daddy!) to get just far enough into JLA HQ to spot Superman, Taz, and Colossus. Perfect! Three supers, one stone. Lois heads over. "Just a little misunderstanding about my coming out." Superman says in response to Taz, his voice sounding more than a little frustrated. "And the Registration act is what started this whole arguement. I hope you know that we stand with you Colossus. I've made my feelings clear to the higher ups that I wont support registration at all. Can you belive they had the gall to ask me to endorse it?" Superman shakes his head and then subtley brings his figner to his lips in a 'keep quiet' motion as he spots Lois Lane. "Good evening, Ms. Lane." Superman says a little loudly, called her presence to the others attention. Taz pauses at Superman's statement, snicker a little internally at it. "Well, if I understand how things here are supposed to work, they can just sit back and deal with it. Not like it means you're not Superman," he says simply. Colossus gets a nod. "Much as I'd hate to leave a team I just joined...I left my homeland to get away from stuff like that. No desire to support it here," he says. The news of Lois' arrival makes him tense and quickly look around for trouble. "Of course I believe it." Colossus answers, gesturing at the general's door. "At that level, he's more a politician than a soldier." That's certainly how it worked in Russia. He notices Lois but he's not in the mood to be circumspect, especially since he's already stated his position on camera at the protest. "Miss Lane. Here to follow up?" Lois catches that slightly raised voice of Superman's, and a brow quirks. Leaving it be for the moment, Lois gives each a nod, smiling professionally. It's her mask to cover her concerns. "Superman, Tasmanian Devil, Colossus. Hello. Yes, actually. I've been reading the wire and having gotten anything back on that piece I ran a month or so ago. This new legislation smacks of way too similiar, and wanted to see if you wanted to talk about anything... for the record." Superman mutters something under his breath about not signing up to play politics, but covers it with a smile for Taz. "Ms. Lane here is a reporter for the Daily Planet. Lois, this is the Tasmanian Devil, our newest member into the Justice League, if you two haven't met yet." Superman says, introducing. "As for a statement on the record...." Superman starts, and then trails off, shaking his head. "I don't think I can make a statement that wont sound contrived, as I would be one of the people directly affected by the act, along with many of my friends and fellow heroes. I will simply ask for people to remember their history. Forcing minorities to identify themselves, and register themselves, has yet to end well." "Ms. Lane and I've met a few times," Taz remarks, grinning. "Thankfully this time doesn't involve muggers or monsters," he says with a chuckle. He nods to what Superman says. "Sounds to me like they're confusing us with the bad guys out there." "I can only just repeat what I said the other day, Miss Lane." Colossus answers. "I can only speak for myself but I will not be associated with a government that would try to enforce such a law. If it goes into effect, I will be leaving the Justice League. Nor would I want to speculate about how they might try enforcing such a law or what the response from those affected would be. I doubt though that it would end well for anyone." Lois chuckles to Superman introducing her to a furry hero that's already saved her... what? twice now? She mimics his, "We've met." Though hers comes with a wink for Taz. As each give their opinions, the reporter nods, appearing thoughtful. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Lois comments lightly, violet eyes going to Colossus. "Given the complete lack of attention the first story I ran on this got?" Lois leaves the question half formed, frowning lightly and shaking her head. Superman says, "I belive Colossus speaks for most of us." Superman says, nodding his head in agreement. "I won't stop helping when and where I can, but it would have to be without government support or endorsement. I don't think a single one of us is prepared to be treated like a criminal for the sole crime of...existing." Superman starts to walk a few steps, heading for the more open lobby of the hall. "Shall we stop darkening the General's doorstep?" he says, grinning a little." Noding, Taz reaches ove to pat Colossus' shoulder. "I'd be quittin' here too if that happened. Still helping out but I wouldn't support any kinda law like that," he says. Following after Superman, Taz stretches. "Some of us get enough trouble just for existin'. This law would only make it easier for the criminals to do what they do and people to get hurt in disasters." "And let one of the soldiers listening go report to him what we've said?" Colossus asks, sweeping the hall waith a gaze toward those on duty before starting to follow Superman. "Da." Let it work up the ladder to the President that he'll be without some Justice League members if he ever signs a Registration law. Or ya'll could just tell Lois all that on the record and let her drop it on Perry's desk for the morning run. The reporter moves to walk with the trio, holdig herself as if she had every right to be walking along with them. "If he didn't over hear it himself," Lois points out to Colossus. "Of course, there could be a Lieutenant looking to brown nose his way into a promotion..." "I haven't made it a secret that I do not support this new proposed law." Superman says, shaking his head. "So I am not worried that it gets back to the General. He alraedy knows my feelings on the matter." Walking into the lobby, Superman pulls up near one of the marble benches that line the room and crosses his arms over his chest. "Though I would appreciate you not publishing that the Justice League and the Government are butting heads over this. It would send the wrong message if people thought we could influence the President any more than a normal citizen could." "Let 'em know," Taz agrees. "I heard they work for us, not the other way around. Not much he can do about it than bluster, right?" he asks, more to Superman than Lois. He doesn't sit just yet, letting Lois sit first. "I dunno. Might help keep people out there from gettin' rioty or turnin' against us if they know we're as against this mess as much as they are. Wasn't there just trouble in New York?" "Superman has a point." Colossus concedes. "About us being at odds with them. But so does Taz. You should at least publish that there will be people leaving the Justice League. Maybe people will call their politicians and tell them not to vote for it if they know that." He pauses then adds just as somberly "And given the option of then violating the law and being a wanted criminal if it passes, I'm not certain I would stay in this country." Lois approaches the bench that the 'guys' stop near, and with a hand she smoothes down the back of her knee length skirt to sit. Superman's crossed arms earns a quirk of a brow and a slightly defiant inclination of her chin. But she stays silent as the others voice their opinions. With a faint cat-like smile, Lois kicks up a leg just enough to cross one leg over the other. Smiling, the reporter waits, fully intending to let this play out a bit more before she stirs the pot. It's her classic 'sit back and let the mark talk' manuveur. Often times, Lois gets more that way than by asking the hardball questions. Especially in a group setting. Superman nods at Colossus. "I agree. I don't want to embolden our enemies, but the people have a right to know that members of the Justice League are willing to leave in protest if this bill is signed into law." the man says, sighing slightly. "It's rather sad that it may come to that. I'm not sure what else we can do to help people trust us." Superman muses outloud. "Much as I hate it, I'd have to agree with you, Colossus," Taz sighs. "Not sure I'd stick around even if I do like this country. Not quite sure where I'd go though," he admits, rubbing the back of his head. "People might wanna take a look back where I come from though. After I got chased out, the crime rates shot up and public support of the goverment went down. Word is there's a new guy runnin' around but he's more rumor than proven and they want him as gone as they wanted me." "You could come with me to Russia." Colossus offers. "Or perhaps Canada would like to grant asylum to political refugees. There are people needing help all over the world." Lois glances at Superman's musing, lips twitching a bit. "Or maybe all you need is the /right/ story written," states the reporter. "Not butting heads, but a point of view piece," she adds, eyes on the Boy in Blue. Superman grins and motions with a finger towards Lois. "You may be on to something there, Ms. Lane." Superman says, grinning. "After all, nothing influences a congressmen like a huge swelling of public support. What can we do to help with such a story?" "If ya don't mind my fuzzy behind tagging along, I'd like that. Thanks, mate," Taz grins at his teammate then looks towards Lois. The idea makes him nod and then wait to see what Lois says to Superman. Colossus smiles at Superman's words and looks to Lois. He's not been afraid to use the reporter for their mutual benefit in the past and now is no different. Of course Lois is on to something! Best damn reporter in the biz, right here. She purses her lips, mind thinking through the options. She chews on the inside of her lower lip for a long long moment. "The trick is calling out hte bozos without pissing anyone off. A press conference would be a bad idea right now. Makybe after the story, as a response thing. I'd definitely needs interviews, or at least, permission to paraphrase some of what I've heard so far. It's getting hte public on your side. Being bluntly honest, that you're connected to the government has some gossip columns crying conspiracy." "I'll give you a full pass. Other than typical security stuff, you'll get to see everything." Superman says, nodding his head, happy that Lois caught on so quickly to him wanting her to write this story. "Show as much of us, or as little of us as you like. But give us a chance to show you, and in turn, everyone else, what we go through to protect the world on a daily basis. Be almost like you getting embedded with an army unit. You'll join us on misisons, training, eat with us, everything." Superman explains. "I thought they got angry by default," Taz laughs. He's surprised that Superman is giving Lois so much access but he's go nothing against it. "I'll just thank ya to keep that one little tidbit we talked about before about me outta the papers," he jokes to Lois. "You have my permission, Miss Lane. I know you're discrete." Colossus tells her. "Though now that I think about it, more than one person I know has worried about the government using the Justice League for its own purpose. Showing us to be at odds with them can help dispel that impression." Superman's offer gets him a look and he adds "Not that most of us live here or do much mroe than meet to train and go on missions." This, ladies and gentlemen, is why Lois attracts danger like flames draw moths. Superman's offer is like the best Christmas gift EVER. The reporter smiles, eyes twinkling, as she nods once. The motion is very serious. She's starting to smirk even as Taz jokes with her. She chuckles at him fully. "And no mention of mashmellow goo either," she quips at him, holding up a hand with the classic Boy Scout Salute of Honor. her hand lowers, her expression growing serious once more as she looks to Colossus. There's a softer sort of smile for the Mutant of Steel. Her head nods to him. "Yes. I know it will disspell the impression, especially if this is a series sort of thing. I know you wanted something similar, Colossus; we haven't been able to make it happen fully. I guess, now's the time," she adds, smiling at him before her violet eyes turn to Superman. "When do we start?" Lois Lane, ready for the story. "Tonight, if you want. As soon as you can." Superman says, glancing at the two other members a moment before continuing. "I think the more people know about us, and what we do here, the better. Colossus is correct. We do have people who stay here full time, but for the most part, this is a meeting place and a training hall. But I want you to feel free to pick those members of the League that are /willing/.." he says, looking pointedly at Lois for a second. "to be shadowed and have more of themselves revealed. You have my permission to write what you will about me. I would prefere that you ask anyone else you intend to write about individually, but otherwise you can go where we go, and see what we do." Taz makes a face at the mention of marshmallows. "Bloody hell, I never wanna see that stuff again. Was cleanin' it out of places it should never be for a long while," he groans. "I'm planning on spending the night 'round here if that's alright. Long jump back to my apartment and its already gettin' late so ya'll can chat with me if you want, Ms. Lane." "You know how to get a message to me, Miss Lane." Colossus tells her. "Contact me if you need any information of permission to write something." Seems he's not willing to be shadowed as she probably already knows. Lois presses her lips together at Superman's pointed look as she rises to her feet. Shadowing Superman is tricky without the ability to fly, but Lois'll figure something out. "I'm going to assume you'll provide a clearance badge so the MPs don't kick me out, Superman," Lois asks of the kryptonian, voice all business. The professionalism falters briefly at Taz's groan. "Sure thing, but I'm not bunking with you," Lois quips, eyes going to Superman again. "Where will I be staying?" Because Lois doesn't take 'undercover' lightly. "And what am i wearing?" Skirt and heels... not the best idea for this. The reporter looks to Colossus, face somber. "Yes I do. I'll let you know when I'm ready to get your take on things and we can schedule a sit down. There might be more than one sit-down, depending on how this goes," she says to the metal mutant, clearly knowing his boundaries and fully respecting them. "I'll have one of the MP's bring you a uniform, vest and helmet." Superman answers, glancing upwards. "Come to my office in about an hour. I'll have the pass and a communicator for you. For all intents and purposes, you are a member of the Justice League for the next two weeks. We'll do our best to make sure you can see what it is we go through on a daily basis. If you'll excuse me, I'll get right on the paperwork." Of all the worst parts about being in charge of an operation like this? Paperwork. Seems like the military wants everything in triplicate, and if it wasn't for a very busy secretary and Super Speed, most of Superman's time would be taken up by paperwork. "Taz, I have your pass and communicator ready as well, if you wouldn't mind bring Ms. Lane up to my office in an hour or so?" "Don't worry, not expectin' company tonight," Taz laughs. He blinks at Superman at that news and gives a thumbs up. "Sure thing," he says. "I'll mae sure she gets there even if I gotta carry her myself." Colossus gives a nod of general approval at the plan of action. "Good. Contact me at need then. I'll be returning to New York." "Of course, Superman. That'll give me time to call my partner; let him know I'll be out of the office for a couple of weeks," Lois says, hand already reaching for her phone. Just wait till that cornfed country boy hears about this! Lois is already to herself. Taz's laughs has her laughing too. She's thankful since now she can laugh about the imagined look of annoyed surprise on Kent's face and not look like a crazy person. "Fine. Just don't shed on me," Lois quips at the furry one, before giving Colossus a nod of her head. Superman smiles and nods his head to everyone in turn. "Gentlemen. Ms. Lane." he says, reaching up and lightly touching the tips of his fingers to his temple to 'tip his hat' as he takes a couple of steps back and lifts one arm into the air. He floats several inches off the ground slowly, before speeding off towards the upper stories of the building. "Hey, it's not shedding season," Taz says. "See you guys later," he offers to Colossus and Superman. Turning back to Lois, he smiles. "So, wanna start up that interview now?" Colossus nods once then heads off to the airfield. It never ceases to amaze the reporter, just how quickly Superman can move. Lois runs a hand through her hair to push back the few strands that drifted free with the little rush of wind the departing super created. She smiles at Taz. "Consider it begun, but please, make this less an interview and more me being just as new to the team as you are," she states, moving to fall into step at Taz's side. Lord help us all. Lois Lane, JLA. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs